The Sleepover at the Golden Oak Library
The Sleepover at the Golden Oak Library is the sixth episode of the third season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot When Princess Yuna, her friends and the Human Mane 10 are sent to stay at the Golden Oak Library while their families went away to Tokyo, Japan for a weekend, they enjoy having fun with the Ninjago Team, Harumi, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako, P.I.X.A.L., the Chima Heroes, Tyrone, the Dipper Clones, X-PO, Fizzlepop Berrtwist, Grubber, Philoctetes aka Phil, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, and Slime Princess, especially Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Lil' Dipper, El Chupacabra, Corn & Peg, T.J. Detweiler, Ashley Spinelli, Mikey Blumberg, Gus Griswald, Vince LaSalle, Gretchen Grundler, and Randall Weems for the best sleepover. Getting ready to go to the Golden Oak Library/Arriving just in time One night, Princess Yuna and her friends were getting ready to go to the Golden Oak Library as they arrived just in time. The parents' vacation in 10 days/The new race cars for the new comers to try out In the morning, all the parents of Yuna and her friends were off to spend 10 days in Tokyo, Japan. After that, there were new race cars for Yuna and her friends and the new comers to try out. Training with Phil/Racing Practice/Corn & Peg planed on bringing new friends It was training time with Philocetes as Yuna, her friends, Corn & Peg, Solarna, Sharon, Vapor, the Human Mane 10, and the Ninjago Team fought the dummies of any evil villains while Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, and Princess Bubblegum watched and drinks some sodas as Grubber, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, and Marceline plays pool table. It was time for the racing practice, Yuna, her friends, Solarna, Sharon, Vapor, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Marceline, Lightning, Cruz, Dusty, and El Chupacabra do their race practice with Smokey and Skipper Riley. After that, Corn & Peg came up with just a plan by bringing new friends for the sleepover by inviting T.J. Detweiler, Ashley Spinelli, Mikey Blumberg, Gus Griswald, Vince LaSalle, Gretchen Grundler, and Randall Weems. Playing Poker and Checkers/In the Arcade Room/Yuna and her friends went to bed Soon, Grubber, Phil, Pain, and Panic started playing poker while Dipper and Vince played checkers. In the arcade room, Yuna and her friends had tons of fun along with Corn & Peg. Just as they were getting tired, they all went to bed for a well deserved rest. The next day/Having fun with the Trainers/Movie Night: Ello Gov’nor The next morning, Yuna and her friends, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Phil, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, and Slime Princess had an awesome time playing on the computer games, racing, and play with the LEGO models. When nighttime came, Dipper, Mabel, Solarna, Sharon, Vapor, the Human Mane 10, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, and Slime Princess watched a horror movie, called "Ello Gov'nor", while Twila hides behind the couch, watched in horror and flees to the guest rooms. When the movie ends, Twila started thinking about how scary the movie was. Having a nightmare about the British Taxi/Yuna helps Twila to face her fear When Yuna and her friend were getting a goodnight's rest, Twila was having a nightmare about the British Taxi. As Yuna heard Twila suffering, she appeared in her dream to help her face her fear. The real British Taxi coming to life and attack!/New friends came to the rescue Meanwhile, at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher were planning to make the British Taxi comes to life. Back with Yuna and the others, they are going out for a walk around Ponyville. But suddenly, the British Taxi appeared out of nowhere as the chase begins. While the British Taxi started to search for Yuna and her friends, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Phil, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, Lil' Dipper and El Chupacabra have to send Corn, Peg, T.J., and his friends to rescue them. Corn, Peg, T.J., and his friends' heroic deeds so far/Twila vs. British Taxi Just as Corn, Peg, T.J., and his friends begin their heroic deeds keeping Ponyville safe, Twila begins to conquer her fear against the British Taxi and used her magic have him fall into pieces. The families returns/Ford and Stanely Pines arranged with Principal Prickly Soon enough, all the families and gaurdians of Yuna and her friends returned from their trip. Then, Ford and Stanley Pines arranged with Principal Prickly for T.J. and his friends to take part time at the School of Friendhsip. Yuna and her friends welcomed Corn, Peg, T.J., and his freinds/Do-Gooders Untie! In the end, Yuna and her friends gave a big welcome to Corn, Peg, T.J., Spinelli, Mikey, Gus, Vince, Gretchen, and Randall to their group. Trivia *This episode takes place after A Simpson in Time. *This episode marks the first ever appearance of Emmet and Lucy's Escape Buggy. *This episode marks the debut of Corn, Peg, T.J. Detweiler, Ashley Spinelli, Mikey Blumberg, Gus Griswald, Vince LaSalle, Gretchen Grundler, and Randall Weems. *Princess Yuna, her friends, and the Human Mane 10 will spend their weekend at the Golden Oaks Library with the Ninjago Team, Princess Harumi/The Lady Iron Dragon, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Misako, P.I.X.A.L., the Chima Heroes, Tyrone, the Dipper clones, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Philoctetes aka Phil, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Lil' Dipper, El Chupacabra, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess, and Slime Princess. *Phil will train the foals, children and teenagers to fight any enemy dummy. *Twila, PB, Marceline, FP and SP will play Sugar Rush Speedway and Slaughter Race at the Arcade Room. *Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon, the Human Mane 10, and PB will watch Ello Gov'nor. *Yuna and her friends will enjoy swimming in the indoor pool and hot tub. *Solarna, Sharon, the Human Mane 10, PB, Marceline, FP and SP will watch Ello Gov'nor (from Regular Show). *Princess Twila will have nightmares about the British Taxi (from Ello Gov'nor) until she faced her fear of it. *The Human Mane 10, PB, FP, SP and Marceline will enjoy the spa at the spa room. *Flame Princess will earn Emmet and Lucy's Escape Buggy as her main vehicle. *Corn, Peg, T.J., Ashley, Mikey, Gus, Vince, Gretchen, and Randall will join Yuna's company in the end. Songs and Scores #Do Good (from Corn & Peg) - Corn & Peg (when they do their good deeds for Yuna and her friends) Transcript *The Sleepover at the Golden Oak Library (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225